Reviner (On Hiatus)
by The Exorcist Musician
Summary: Five months ago, Allen Walker was pronounced dead. But he's still alive, with the help of Tiki and Road. Now, Allen, though blind and mute, must use the last months of his life to not only beat the Earl, but find the past he forgot, one that may connect all the fragments of Allen's existence. Was he really related to Mana and Neah? Is he related to the Earl? R&R Allen/Lenelee
1. Tic Toc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Man. If I did, it would be finished by now.**

Chapter One

Tic Toc

"Tic toc, tic toc, time is running out~ The Fourteenth has awaked, and its only a matter of time before Allen is forever gone~ Hede my warnings Exocists, for it will save the world~ You may think Walker is dead, but he is certainly alive, but weakened right now. This is the time to strike. The ONLY time to strike. If you don't, he'll regain his abilities, then end life as you know it~

Sincerely,

Unknown"

Komui stared at the letter, both surprised and sick. How DARE someone play these cruel tricks?! This letter arrived this morning, with an unknown golum, and it was addressed to Komui, head of the Science Department. Unlike all the other things he puts off, Komui immediately read it, believing it held the answer to the question people have been asking for a whole year now: is Allen Walker dead? Almost everyone has lost hope, except Lenelee. It wasn't lost on Komui that Lenelee had fallen in love with Allen, and she would cling to any hope that the British teen was still alive, even though all facts pointed to that Allen was killed by the Noahs upon his arrival to their 'protection'.

Komui groaned, then rubbed his face. An entire year had passed, and it was almost bereable to be without Allen, but then this had to arrive, sending that well worked for peace spiraling away. Komui picked up the intercom and said into the microphone, "Kanda and Lavi, get over here now." Thank God they knew what he was talking about.

The two men had developed a very close and brotherly bond with Allen. They were both heavily affected with news of Allen supposed death. After, with all three of them still attached to hope, they devised a system of knowing what's going on. That was the system.

As he suspected, the two were in front of his desk in under five minutes.

Kanda asked, "What did you find?" Komui handed him the letter. Kanda sat down to read it, Lavi staring at it over his shoulder.

After a few moments of comprehending the material, Lavi growled, "I don't believe this."

Kanda stayed quiet, then a deadly aura was cloaking him, clouding the room.

Komui said, "Road and Tiki 'died' along with Allen, so we can assume they actually took him to safety. Just in the last month, the Noahs have been tearing the world apart looking for something, something other than Innocence."

"How do you know?" asked Lavi.

"Because they find Innocence, but they just pass right by it. They ignore it, which means what they're looking for now is much more important than Innocence."

"The Bean Sprout," finished Kanda, anger dripping in his voice.

Komui nodded, then said, "Several finders have reported seeing Road and/or Tiki somewhere, sneaking around or stealing something. They have also seen a cloaked figure being carted around with them. The finders have seen both Noahs taking medical items, so we can assume the figure is injured. That figure may be Allen."

Lavi got up and said, "We should go find him then! We'll kill the Noahs, then bring Allen back here to recover!"

Kanda interrupted, "Allen won't allow the Noahs to be killed. He is a gentleman. An eye for an eye. They helped him, so he'll help them."

"Yes, he will. We'll have to find them, then somehow get them all here," said Komui.

Lavi glanced at the letter, "But what about this?"

Kanda and Komui said at the same time, "Burn it."

Lani nodded, making the letter go up into flames.

Kanda then asked, "How are we going to tell Lenelee?"

Komui muttered, "I'll handle that..."

Meanwhile...

Road rushed into the crevice in a wall in New York. It was a place to hide until Tiki earned enough money for them to move on. Until then, it was up to her to tend to the injured they were hauling along with them.

Inside, a cloaked figure laid against the wall. Road rushed up and said, "I got the bandages Allen."

He acknowledged her with a nod of his head, letting her pull down the hood.

His eyes were covered by bloody bandages, which soaked his white hair to red. Road removed the fabric to reveal two giant cuts over Allen's eyes, so deep that bone could be seen. Road winced, then replaced the bandages, tying them quickly.

When Allen arrived to the Noah hideout, the Earl locked him up, then tortured him. Road and Tiki thought they were going to save him, so two nights after, they went in and saw the Earl almost completely gorged Allen's eyes out. The two Noahs quickly tended to the wounds, then grabbed Allen and disappeared. Now, five months later, the two had to make a meager living, all while making sure Allen stayed healthy and safe from the Earl. Tiki was starting to get pissed about this wanderer lifestyle that was forced onto him, but Road always calmed that anger down.

Soon they could move onto Chicago. The Earl couldn't possible track them down to there. Of course, they also had the Black Order to worry about. Lately, Road has been spotting finders everywhere. She didn't do anything about it though. If the Order knew that she and Tiki were always protecting Allen, they would think twice before coming. But, then there was that bastard Apocryphos, who was still hot on their trail. He was the biggest worry right at the moment. They could run and hide from the Noahs and the Order, but not Apocryphos. They were going have to do something about him, but later.

Allen, unable to speak for awhile now, wrote into the ground, 'Thanks Road.'

Road smiled sadly and hugged him, "You're welcome Allen. Don't worry, we'll make sure you'll be just fine."

He scratched something else into the ground, 'I wanna go home.'

Road frowned, then said, "You can't go back Allen... They'll kill you..."

'I'm going to die anyway.'

Road growled, "You aren't dying on my watch Allen!"

He didn't write anything else. Road hugged him again, then grabbed Timcampy, who broke awhile ago, and decided to tinker with him. Maybe Allen would feel better if the golden golum was up and running again.

Road wasn't smart though. She can't fix it. After an hour, Road gave up. About that time, Tiki came back from his job as a waiter. He sat down next to Road, then rubbed his face and said, "I hate humans."

"Allen wants to go back."

Tiki looked at her with surprise, "Go back? To the Order?"

She nodded miserably, fighting the tears clotting her eyes.

Tiki hugged her and said with a tired sigh, "We knew this day would come. Allen is dying, Road. No matter how much care we give him, he's going to die. Figures, he wants to die with his family all around him. Road, we aren't his family, not after all we have done to him."

"But-"

"No buts. We're going to be taking him home now. I have enough money. Once we do that, Road, we'll resign to our fate."

Road looked down, "Fine..."

Tiki watched Road walk away, deeper into the abandoned building. He then turned to Allen when he heard that familiar scratching. On the ground was, 'I'm sorry Tiki.'

Tiki patted Allen's white head and said, "No problem White. No problem..."

A figure watched the crevice intensely. It muttered in a weak, child-like voice, "Those damn exorcists aren't taking my warning." It turned, letting the light fall onto its face.

He had messy white hair and red eyes, with a rather attractive face. In fact, he looked almost exactly like Allen Walker, except he lacked the cursed eye and instead of crystal blue, he had blood red eyes.

He shook his head and said to particularly no one, "I will have to do this myself then. I'll kill my own host." With that, he walked away.


	2. AL

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Man**

Chapter Two

A.L.

Road and Tiki approached the huge mountain where the Order sat. Tiki griminced at it, then asked, "How the hell are we going to get up that?" It would be impossible, at least with Allen. Currently, the blind and mute teen was holding Road's hand, head drooped down. He was tired from all their walking.

Road said, "Easy. You haul us up there. I can become a lightweight doll, and Allen barely weighs anything. He's like a feather."

Tiki nodded, clearly not happy with the situation. Road turned into a doll and buried herself into Tiki's cloak. Tiki then grabbed Allen, putting the small teenager onto his back. Tiki then started to climb.

After two hours, Tiki finally made it to the top, pulling himself up. He dumped Allen onto the ground, then grabbed Road and dropped her next to him. Road transformed, then helped Allen up.

The two Noahs stared at Gatekeeper, who was staring right back. Tiki's eyes twitched right before the Gatekeeper screeched, "ITS ALLEN WALKER! AND TWO NOAHS! QUICKLY NOW! COME ON EXORCISTS!"

Immediately, Kanda Yuu jumped from the top of the building and almost cut Tiki in half. Road jumped in front of Allen, ready to fight.

Before things could escalate, Allen jumped in front of Kanda and Tiki, blocking both of their attacks, Tiki's with his activated arm, and Kanda's with his cloak. Road blinked when she realized that Allen had moved from behind her to there in under a few seconds. He still had his speed on his side.

Kanda growled, "What the-"

"Allen!"

Before anyone else could speak, the red haired rabbit tackled Allen to the ground. Tiki lowered his guard, surprised that these two exorcists responded so quickly.

Lavi held Allen close and said with tears running down his face, "W-Welcome home."

Road looked at Kanda, who was also looking somewhat emotional, though he was trying to hold it back.

Aleen scratched into the ground, 'Hey Lavi. Hey BaKanda.'

Lavi was silent for a few moments, then glared at the Noahs, "What the hell happened?! Why can't he talk?! And what the hell is with the clothe?!" He made a move to take it off, ignoring the Noahs' warning.

He gasped when he saw the cuts. Allen grabbed the clothe and tied it around his head quickly, then nodded to Road. She nodded back to him, although she knew that he couldn't see her, and explained the events of the past five months.

After all of that, Lavi and Kanda looked sickened, but at the same time, appreciative to the Noah outcasts. Lavi said, "You both were being hunted down by not two, but three forces, and yet you never thought of yourselves?"

"We had to protect White here. Not like he could take care of himself," said Tiki, patting Allen's head.

Road had remained quiet after the story, but then she muttered, tears running down her face, "He wanted to come here."

Lavi walked over and asked, concern in his voice, "What's wrong with that? We promise that we won't let him get hurt..."

Road started to sob pitifully. Tiki shook his head, hugging his cousin close, "Allen is dying. Infection has been raging at him for all this time. That's why he can't talk. We've tried our best to keep it away, but we just didn't have the right supplies. It's too late for him..."

Both Kanda and Lavi had looks of regret on their faces. Allen scratched into the dirt, 'Where is Lenelee?'

Kanda answered, "She's been on a mission for the past month. She still doesn't know you're alive. Hell, we just found out yesterday." With that said, he explained the letter.

While all of this was going on, Allen was also have a conversation, but with other two sides of his subconscious, Neah, and the Crown Clown, who had a personality of his (it?) own. Inside his own mind, Allen could see. He could talk.

A.

That's what his name started with. His actual name, not the one Mana gave him.

Neah has been telling him about the past he never knew. The past that led to this.

Right now, the three look alikes- with Neah looking like Allen, but with dark, tanned skin and pitch black hair, and CC (a nickname they dubbed him) did have fair skin and white hair like his host, but he lacked the cursed eye and instead of Allen and Neah's clear, crystal blue eyes, he had blood red eyes- were all talking about the fact that all three of them will die.

Neah said in his bored, deep voice, "I really don't care, since I've already died once. All long as I drag the Earl to Hell with me, I'll be content."

CC said, him nervously fiddling with the tan coat draped over his lythe body, "I'll do anything you do, Master Allen. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be able to 'think'."

Neah grumbled, "I still think CC is the Heart. I'll swear to it."

"But I'm not," whined CC.

"Whatever."

Allen sighed, "Calm down you two, we're at the Order. Surely, they'll have a solution to this."

"Until they spot me and kill us all," said Neah gloomly.

CC smacked the Noah, invoking a childish whine from him.

Allen then looked at Neah and ordered, "Tell me the next letter." This was a game, really. Neah knew Allen's REAL past, but he met Mana. Every single discussion they had, Neah would tell him a letter. The first letter was 'A', like his current name.

"L."

A. L.

Allen. But that wasn't his real name. Neah already said that.

Allen looked at himself in the reflective pools of his mind. He saw the gorges in his face. He knew that his cursed eye would come back, but his other eye was lost forever. The last part of him that was totally human was gone.

Neah and CC watched. Allen then asked, "CC, did you deliver the letter to Komui?"

CC nodded and said, "But he ignored it."

"As expected."

Neah said, "A."

Allen looked at him, "What?"

"The next letter in your name. A. L. A. Then S. T. A. I. R. Your real first name is Alastair. Allen is just a nickname."

Alastair... His real name...

"Neah... Did you know my parents?"

"All in due time kid." With that said, Neah got up, then walked away. CC got up quietly and left also.

Alastair.

Not Allen.

Alastair.


	3. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own Man. I sold it for a Doctor Who plushie.**

Chapter Three

Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Sixteen years ago...

"You may now kiss the bride."

Claps erupted as two people, a man with slicked back dark brown hair and caring green eyes, and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, kissed, and even more claps sounded.

Two other men were far from the ceremony, sitting on the limps of a large tree. One of the men, a man with dark skin and pitch black hair that covered his blue eyes, said with a bored expression, "We should have seen this one coming, eh Mana?"

Mana, whom looked much younger, with long caramel brown hair and blue eyes, nodded adsentmindedly. He gazed up at the elder twin, who was laying on the largest branch, "We should be overjoyed, Neah. Finally, the Walkers are closer to the Noahs than ever before. Mother must be rolling in her grave."

Neah groaned and turned over, his hand hanging over Mana's vision, "I could really care less. I hate those guys anyway."

"At least you're a Noah, unlike me or Alexandra."

"I may be the same species as them, but I'm always a Walker, got it?"

Mana shook his head, then jumped down to the ground gracefully and said, "Let's go back. I want to congratulate the new couple."

"Have fun."

Neah yelped as Mana pulled him down, "Let's go."

Neah grumbled as he got up and followed his younger twin brother.

As they got there, the bride, their younger sister Alexandra, ran up and threw her arms around Mana, "Mana! Where have you been?"

Mana chuckled and said, "Just talking with Neah." The younger Walker hugged Neah before saying, "The party is about to begin!"

After the extravagant party, with courtesy of the main Noah family, Neah was outside at the tree, smoking a cigarette.

His new brother-in-law walked over and said, "Smoking causes cancer, you know. You might be a bad example for one of the children."

Neah rolled his eyes and took the cancer stick out of his mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke. He then said, "You may be the head of the Noahs, and of your own branch of the family, but I'm the head of the Walkers, and believe me, you can't boss me around. I do as I please, Earl."

The younger, human persona of the Earl grinned devilishly, then said, "Neah Walker, I was warned when I was younger about you."

"I'm sure."

"Yes, the rebel of the family. 'The Musician'. You have the ability to control the Ark at will, and you can take control of anyone who hears your song. You can play any instrument you lay your hands on, even if you have never played said instrument ever in your life. Truly, quite powerful. Maybe even more powerful than myself." His eyes got a dangerous glint, "Don't ever betray me Neah. Got it? Or, your precious siblings will be saying hello to my Akuma."

Neah dropped his cigarette with disbelief, "What?! You would hurt your own wife, and brother-in-law?!"

"Yes, in order to keep the family together. Plus, they aren't 'Noahs'. They're just regular humans. Nothing special about them, nothing at all."

"You bastard," growled Neah. "You manipulated Alex so you could get closer to me!"

The Earl nodded with hesitation, "I did."

"And it doesn't bother you?!"

"Of course not. I'm superior to her, so I can do what I want with her."

Neah clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch the other man. He snarled, "Well forget it. I'll take Alex and Mana and disappear!"

The Earl giggled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! I'd always know where you are! Always. Neah Walker, just accept that I won. You're my pawn now."

Neah's eyes began to turn stormy blue as he said cooly, but darkly, "I'll have your head in my hand faster than you can call one of your little pets."

"Oh!" said the Earl delightfully. "Is this the famous Walker bipolar personality I see? Is this your 'black side'?"

"You bet, and I'm going to threaten you now, so shut up. If you even look at Alex or Mana wrong, I'll tear your heart out."

The Earl rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I still hold the real power. The power of 'love'. How could you explain to your sister that you killed her 'true love'?"

Neah growled, but didn't challenge the statement. The Earl then said, turning around, "Goodbye, Neah Walker. We'll be seeing each other real soon!" He walked into the darkness, back to the lit up house.

Neah groaned and lit another cigarette, taking a deep breath, then releasing the poisonous smoke into the air. He then dropped the cigarette, crushing it under his foot.

Walking back to the house, Neah bumped into someone in the darkness. It was none other than Mana, in his regular suit and carrying his few possessions. Neah muttered, "Leaving already?"

Mana nodded, "Places to go, money to earn. The usual. I'll make sure to get you some cigarettes from Rome when I get a chance."

Neah nodded, then patted Mana's shoulder, "Just watch your back, brother."

"Hm?"

"Just do it. Bye. Be careful."

Mana shook his head and said with a smile, "Always the wary one. Bye Neah." He then walked further away from the house, leaving Neah in the darkness, alone.

Neah sighed, "I couldn't have been human. God forbid." He began his trek back to the house.

* * *

One year later...

Mana was rushing down the road to the house he walked away from a year ago. He saw his twin brother, waiting impatiently at the door. Mana finally got to the door, then asked quickly, "Did I miss it?!"

"Yes you did! Damn, it took you forever! You're two days late, dumbass!"

Mana groaned, "No! I was so close! Oh, by the way, here are those cigarettes I promised you." He put a pack of cigarettes into Neah's waiting palm.

He then asked, "So, what was it?"

"Boy. They named him Alastair."

Mana exclaimed as they walked in, "What a majestic name!"

Neah nodded, "He definitely gets his looks from the Walkers. He is a spitting image of Alex, just with dark brown hair."

"Really! How wonderful!"

Mana put his suitcase near the door, then took off his hat and coat and put them on the coat rack.

Mana asked, "Can I see Alex?"

"She's in her room with Alastair, but I'd wait a little longer. Not even I have seen them yet."

Mana frowned, "Ok then."

Neah led his younger twin over to two seats, then sat down. He asked, "How are you?"

"Good. I've been living it up with an Italian circus. They loved me there! They just thought I was the funniest thing on Earth!"

Neah smiled at Mana's excitement, "I'm glad you had a good time."

Mana laid back and stretched his tired limbs, "So, Alex has been fine?"

"Yep. I've been keeping a good eye on her. And I've met more of our 'relatives'. What a bunch of hypocritical assholes, let me tell you."

Mana said, "No thanks. I don't want to hear it."

Neah shook his head.

Mana then said, "I don't think I'll ever come back to this place."

"What?! But what about Alex? And now Alastair?"

Mana looked down, tire in his eyes, "I'm tired, Neah. Tired of this family. We should run."

"I... I can't Mana..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Neah trailed off, not sure if he should continue. Mana got up and said, "To the tree, brother."

Neah nodded, then followed Mana to the tree they were raised around.

Mana hoisted himself up, then helped the less climb-able Neah up. Mana looked at the house and said, "That house has been in the Walker family for centuries, and the Earl walzes in like he owns the place. You own it, Neah. Why don't you speak up?"

Neah sighed, "This is the Earl, the leader of the entire family. The Walkers are just a small branch."

"But you're the leader of-"

"Stop it Mana," said Neah. "Just stop. Please." He curled into a ball, the stress of the past year finally showing. He was only 25, but he looked like he was at least 40 years older. Mana slip over and hugged his brother, holding him close. He muttered, "Its alright Neah... Its alright..."

But it will never be alright...

* * *

Seven years later...

A furious battle was ensuring. Two titans of the Noah family, the Earl, and his former brother-in-law, Neah, finally were trying to kill each other.

Neah quickly swung a sword at the Earl, wincing at the crack of metal against metal. He then swung again, disappearing into the Ark before the Earl could behead him.

Running through the halls, Neah tripped, slamming into the ground. The rebel Noah looked up, pupils dilated with fear, when he heard the thump of the Earl's feet against the pure floors of the Ark that Neah so jealously guarded.

Neah scrambled up to his feet and pressed his body against a wall when he heard, "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Neah felt his breath hitch in his throat. He wasn't going to win. The Earl viciously murdered Alex, and did who knows what to Alastair, and all while Neah was secretly watching. His sister's screams for help rang in his head, while his tiny nephew's cries pierced his heart. Neah narrowed his eyes as the flame of determination burned inside his soul once more. He WILL win.

Neah sang his special song in his mind, and the Ark began to twist and bend according to Neah's command. He could hear the surprised yelp of his enemy as the floor began to fall away, such music was almost as beautiful as harmony he created with his own piano.

Neah smirked as the melody of the song screeched in the halls, vibrating, becoming louder and stronger. Ah, what beauty. The distressed Walker closed his eyes, feeling tranquility engulf him. That was, until he felt a gigantic sword plung into his diaphragm.

Neah's eyes flew open, taking in the sight of the Earl's twisted grin as he wrenched the blade further into Neah, pinning him against the wall.

"You shouldn't have strayed away from the family, Neah."

Neah groaned in pain as the sword cut through his sensitive internal organs, but he managed to put on a smirk and growled, "Bastard, I'll be back for you. Not even Death will save you from my wrath-" He was cut off as the Earl vigorously twisted the sword, making him scream in pain.

The Earl said in his carefree voice, "You're almost dead, Walker. I doubt I'll ever see your face again."

With that said, the Earl ripped out his sword, letting Neah fall to the ground. The Earl then skipped out of the Ark, destroying the door behind him.

There Neah laid, drowning in his own blood. He tried gasped for air, but his throat was filled with the red liquid of his own body, unabling him to breath.

'Is this my doom?'

'I don't want to die.'

'Please, at least don't let me die alone.'

'I don't want to die alone.'

'Please... Let me see Mana one last time...'

'Please...'

As the light left Neah's eyes, a bright light erupted, leaving his body.

* * *

Somewhere in England, a little boy was running away from something. He didn't remember anything, he couldn't remember anything, not even his own name. As he tripped, a light quickly inserted it into his body. The little boy fell on the ground, curling into a ball, whimpering in pain.

He looked at his red left hand. Was that why he was abandoned? It must be, no other person had a deformed limb like that.

The little boy finally shoved himself into a box at the side of the road. His fate was decided. Death it be then.

"Are you alright?"

The little boy looked up, seeing a man with rather long caramel hair and crystal blue eyes.

"W-Who are you?"

The man mimicked, "Who are you?"

"I don't know," snapped the boy.

"Oh, everyone has a name. You look like an 'Allen' to me."

"Allen," repeated the boy with amazement. "What about you?"

"Mana Walker is the name."

"Mana..."

Mana frowned, his Noah senses going crazy. He was the last one. The last Walker. Or... Maybe he wasn't. He managed to find Alastair, the son of his sister. Mana then held out his hand, "Well, come on then Allen! I'll take you with me!"

Allen hesitated, then grabbed Mana's hand.

"Keep moving forward, always move forward Allen," shouted Mana gleefully as he led the small boy down the street. And thus began the adventures of Mana and Alastair, or, really, the adventures of Mana and Allen...

* * *

Current day...

Neah woke up, screaming in his sleep. He looked around frantically, only glimpsing CC, whom sat in the corner of Neah's part of Allen's mind. CC walked and and asked, "Mister Neah, are you ok?"

Neah didn't answer. He now could see the connection he never saw before. He thought Allen was just a random child that Mana picked up off the streets, but that wasn't the case. Allen was the last Walker alive. Alastair Noah...

Alastair Walker.


	4. Neah's Antics

**Sorry about the delay guys, I have been swamped with exams and I have been having major family issues. This is somewhat of a unplanned filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D . Gray Man. I lost it in a poker game.**

Chapter Four

Neah's Antics

Allen turned to the mirror in his temporary room. He said to himself, "Finally..."

He removed the eye cover, revealing his cursed eye regrew, enabling him to see.

About a week ago, Allen was getting treatment for the infection destroying his body. After that was cleared up, Allen saw that his eye finally started to grow back, and also that his voice gradually came back.

'Finally! I can see!'

Allen rolled his eye at Neah's enthusiasm. The Noah wasn't very happy about not being able to see through Allen's eyes. In a split moment, Allen's silver eyes turned crystal blue, but then changed back. The cursed teen growled, "Dammit Neah, I told you not to do that!"

He could see Neah shrug, 'I forgot. Must have been caught in the moment.'

"Bastard."

'Brat.'

They heard CC jump in and yelp, 'Please stop! I don't like fighting!'

'Convenient,' sneered Neah, 'that you're Innocence. Made for war, remember?'

Allen winced as a headache came on, an effect of the two other beings starting to fight. As they fought, Lenelee, whom returned from her mission walked in, "Allen?"

The white-haired youth turned to her, his eye flickering from silver, to blue, to red. Lenelee shook her head, "What's wrong? I see your eye healed." She laid a cup of coffee on the table and watched Allen try and rationalize with the two feuding beings.

So far, everyone close to Allen knew of Neah and CC. In fact, Lavi and Kanda have spoken with CC, who decided to take over the shared body one day in order to play a joke on Allen and Neah. He wasn't spared from 'Black' Allen's wrath.

Neah has also broken lose, but in a different way. Allen spent all day chasing after the Noah after he somehow moved his form into mirrors, and scaring the shit out of anyone who glazed into a mirror. The poor lad certainly had his work cut out for him.

Lenelee smiled as Allen's eye stopped changing colors, setting on silver. He then said, "Sorry Lenelee. Those two are unbearable." He sat down next to her, closing his one eye.

She said, "I see your eye finally grew back."

Her friend nodded.

"And you can talk."

"Yep," confirmed Allen.

"But," Lenelee muttered, "your other eye is still visible..."

Allen opened his eye slowly, staring at the mirror.

A young man, about 16 or 17, with long, unmanageable hair that was lazily pulled up into a ponytail as staring back. He had one eye that was silver, but the other was cleaved out, leaving a deep cut. Allen shuttered and wrapped the clothe around that side of his head, "There."

Lenelee smiled sadly, then hugged Allen close, "I wish I could have been there to stop the Earl..."

"Nah, its fine Lenelee. Not even Tiki and Road could stop him."

He shifted his body, so now his head laid comfortably on Lenelee's lap. Said Chinese girl blushed at the position, but she didn't say anything against it.

Allen was closing and opening his solitary eye, apparently amazing with the action. Lenelee smiled, then said, "I'm glad you're back Allen."

The British teen responded with a smile, a true smile. He looked at her, that one eye portraying feelings of fear and hidden pain, then said, "I'm going to try and sleep. There is no telling what will happen, so if Neah appears, just smack him a few times, and if CC appears, all you have to do is pay him off with candy and he'll be happy."

Lenelee nodded, "Got it." She ran her slender fingers through Allen's matted hair, pleased when he smiled at the feeling. After five minutes of that, Allen fell asleep.

That day went without any problems, not from Neah, nor from CC. Allen, as exhausted as he was, took that entire day to sleep. Of course, just because there were no problems with the resident Musician, doesn't mean the Noah didn't go for a stroll.

Neah had found that he could leave Allen's body and travel through reflective surfaces. It was a meager way of getting places, but it was a way none the less. Neah was grateful for it.

The Noah was slipping through the windows of the Order building, humming happily to himself, when he saw someone who still haunts Allen's deepest nightmares: Leverrier. People were whispering with fear, staring at the Hitler-style man and his goons.

Neah grinned mischievously. Time to scare this man into his grave!

The Noah quietly slipped from reflective surface to reflective surface, careful to not be spotted by anyone. He then snuck up on Leverrier, still grinning with excitement.

Neah yelled, "Boo!" That scared the guards shitless, but Leverrier remained emotionless. He said with intimidating authority, "Ah, one of the many uninvited guests. Neah Walker, you can't sneak up on me."

The Noah winced, then growled, "How did you know I was coming, huh old man?"

Leverrier glanced at the shadow in the window, then said, "You're painfully obvious, bastard. Now, I heard Allen Walker returned with two other scumbag Noah."

"He did," admitted Neah with a bored tone of voice.

"Where might I find him?"

"In order to kill him?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Leverrier saw the shadow smirk, "Um, I'm his legal guardian and all of that."

The inspector stopped midstride. He growled, "You aren't! Cross technically is! You're a damn shadow, and on top of that, a Noah!" Leverrier can't believe that he has fallen to an all new low. He's arguing with a shadow about a boy he could care less about.

The annoying shadow said, "Family over drunk generals, dear Leverrier. Even you should know that~"

Quicker than Neah could blink, Leverrier got out his gun and shot the window, breaking it. The shadow had, even quicker, retreated to the next window.

He said, "Damn Inspector, what a temper you have. You're like a Noah, except it takes a lot less to piss you off."

Leverrier shot that window. And this continued all day.

Allen assumed there was no trouble because no one told him about it...


	5. The Last Walker

**I don't own D . Gray Man.**

Chapter Five

The Last Walker

Seven years ago...

"Run Mana! Come on, run!"

Two brothers were running, running from the most terrifying person alive. One of them, the eldest, was covered in blood, his loose black pants and white T-shirt stained red. It wasn't his blood, no it wasn't. It was the blood of his sister, Alex, whom was killed by her own husband.

Mana was huffing, not used to this much fleeing. He started to lag, but Neah jerked his arm, making him come forward, "Come on dammit! We're almost there!"

"I... Can't... Make it..."

"You can and you will!"

Neah started singing his Melody out loud; maybe he can bring the Ark to them.

"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss

I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss"

A bright circle appeared under Neah, and a gate opened up. The two brothers went in, then ran to the Piano Room.

As Neah baracaded the door, Mana sat down on the seat in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. Neah then called out, "Twins, get over here! I know you can hear me!"

There was some popping noises, and two children, one a girl with short tan hair, and the other a boy with messy brown hair, and both wearing white cloaks, appeared.

The girl said, "We have heard your call Neah Walker."

The boy said after her, "We will hear your plea."

Neah narrowed his eyes, then said, "I need your help again."

"Neah Walker," started the girl, "we have already granted you the power to control the Ark. What more do you want?"

"Your help. The Millennium Earl is trying to kill my brother and I, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to defeat him.

"So you involve us in your problems," asked the boy.

"Yes I do," growled Neah, his patience wearing thin. "Just help me dammit."

The twins looked at one another, then the girl said, "We cannot."

"Why not?!"

"Because," explained the boy, "we need an accommodator."

Neah paused, remembering that the twins were Innocence. He couldn't be the accommodator. Then, Mana stood up and said, "I shall be your accommodator."

"Mana-!"

"No," interrupted Mana, a look of determination on his face. "I'm not a Noah, so I can be your accommodator."

Neah stared at his perriot brother, both surprised and touched by his rash confidence.

The girl warned, "You may not be compatible."

"Who cares? I sure don't."

The twins looked at each other, then nodded slowly, coming to a silent agreement. They then said in perfect unison, "Mana Walker, you have been chosen by the Ark of Noah to be its accommodator. Be prepared." They both lit up, along with the Ark, then began to change into balls of light.

The balls of light flew forward at Mana. The clown flinched as they buried themselves in his chest, then disappeared. The light died down around them.

There was silent and held breath.

Suddenly, Mana screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"Mana!" Neah shot forward and kneeled next to his brother, holding him up.

Mana was screaming in pain, writhing on the ground as furious agony raked through his body. Neah felt helpless as he watched his beloved younger twin yell and moan in complete fever.

"Oh Walker~"

That voice chilled Neah's blood. It was the Earl. He found them.

Pounding against the door echoed through the room. Neah jolted up, eyes wide, heart beating rapidly. Fear coursed through his body, making him shiver.

"Open this door Neah~"

Neah finally snapped back to consciousness. Swiftly, he dragged Mana into a hidden room, then whispered, "I'll be back Mana..." He then backed away and summoned a gate, sending Mana to England. He should be safe there.

Mana had waken up in a hospital in London. It was only a few hours before Neah dies, though Mana is unaware of the fight. He didn't know how he got to England in the first place.

In a few minutes, with his charms and amazing ability to win people over, he was discharged. Wandering through the streets, Mana had an inclination to call for his brother.

'Don't bother, Mana Walker.'

Mana jumped in surprise at the voice. It was the little girl twin. He guessed the sync worked.

'Neah Walker is dead.'

Mana stopped dead in his tracks. Dead? It wasn't possible. No, Neah was the strongest Noah alive! It wasn't possible!

But it was true...

Mana felt a headache come on, which was the sign that another member of the family had died.

Neah was dead...

Distraught with sorrow, Mana nearly collapsed on the snow covered road, but he didn't. Silent sobs racked his body as he walked, the pain of losing the last member of his family.

A few hours passed, and already Mana was working again. He was walking on those same streets, now dressed up in his clown uniform. This was his only way to cope.

He was the last Walker.

The last.

Alex was dead.

Neah was dead.

Mana should be dead.

Maybe he should die...

Until...

He spots a little boy with messy brown hair and silver eyes. Mana's own crystal blue eyes widen. Its Alastair, his nephew.

He wasn't the last Walker.

Alastair was alive.

Thank god... He was alive...


	6. The Lady In White

**A little shorter chapter, sorry. I don't own D . Gray Man. If I did, it would have been finished by now.**

Chapter Six

The Lady In White

"Lady Asur."

A woman in elegant white robes, with long hair that hung down to her knees, with sitting next to a pond in a beautiful garden. She looked up, white and gold beads hanging over her blood red eyes, "Cotaru..."

Her companion, a handsome man with black hair and yellow eyes, wearing an exorcist uniform and a pair of thin glasses, walked up and sat next to her, "Lady Asur, the situation on Earth is terrifying."

Asur looked into the pond once more, "It is expected. Cotaru, please, say goodbye to me."

Cortaru looked at her with confusion, "Lady Asur?"

"I have found an accommodator."

"Really? That's superb Lady Asur! That human is very lucky! May I ask, who is it?"

Asur paused, then said, "The Millennium Earl's unborn son."

There was silence.

Then, Cortaru stuttered, "T-The Earl? Lady A-Asur, are you feeling well?"

"Yes."

Cotaru adjusted his glasses, then took a deep breath and said, "Lady Asur, that is a bad idea! The Earl is our ENEMY! What would possess you to make his SON your accommodator?!" He then hastily added, "Forgive me for speaking out of line, Lady Asur."

Asur's eyes softened at the antics of the younger, "Cotaru, we are Innocence. Our job is to fight Akuma, which the Earl creates. Remember, dear Cotaru, that we have been fighting this since the Earl's own father. If I can break the cycle with the Earl's son, then we win. That is my plan. And, of course, I will be able to save another human from the Noah fate."

"But Lady Asur, Noah cannot be accommodators! What if the child is already a Noah? You'll end up killing it!"

"Him," whispered Asur. "It is a he. And please, Cotaru, respect my decision."

"But-"

"Why did you choose Somen to be your accommodator?"

This question caught Cotaru off guard, "What?"

"Why did you choose Somen? You could have done better, chosen someone much stronger, or smarter. Why did you choose Somen? Answer the question."

"Well... Um... I chose him because... I don't know..."

"Oh?"

Cotaru looked into the pond, his head down, "I chose him because it felt right to choose him. Like, I would die if I chose someone else. I... That's my reason. Forgive me if that is too vague, Lady Asur."

She nodded, ignoring his plea for forgiveness, "Then that is my reason of choosing the boy. I'm choosing him because it feels right. Every piece of Innocence has their accommodator. They might not know it, but one day, everyone will find the partner God made for them."

She scooted closer to Cotaru, "Cotaru, please understand my decision."

"I... I do now, Lady Asur."

She smiled, then said, "Then we must separate for the time being." She got up, careful not to get her robes wet, then helped Cotaru up.

Cortaru said gratefully, "We will meet again Lady Asur. I promise, I will find you once more."

Asur, with a light blush on her cheeks, smiled and confessed, "And I will find you."

Cotaru took Asur's hands into his own, examining them carefully, "I will always protect you, if you cannot yourself. When you are in danger, just call me, and I will be there. If anything happens, just call my name."

"I will."

Reluctantly, Cotaru let go of Asur's hands, then backed away, "Goodbye Lady Asur. I will see you again!"

Asur nodded, "Maybe the boy will become an exorcist."

"I hope he will!"

Giggling, Asur covered her blushing face with her long, hanging sleeve, "I'll make sure he will."

Cotaru saluted, then said, "Goodbye Lady Asur! Until we meet again!"

"Goodbye!"

Many years later...

Asur was surprised that Alastair has survived this far. The Earl was angered to know that his son was an Innocence accommodator, as expected.

So far, her job has been simple, nothing but moderating Alastair's bodily functions. She snickered; this is too easy.

Or so she thought.

The small family were sitting down for dinner when the Earl finally lost it. Immediately, he killed Alex, then turned on Alastair.

'No!'

Asur was powerless to stop that monster... or was she?

She closed her eyes and gathered energy around her, projecting an image of her outside of the unconscious Alastair's body, effectively stopping the Earl in this tracks. She then opened her eyes slowly, a single tear running down her face.

'I'm sorry Cotaru...'

The energy exploded, wiping Alastair and the Earl's memories. Asur fell back, her body changing.

Instead of a tall, confident woman, she was now a little boy with messy brown hair and red eyes. She closed her eyes slowly, then, she went into a deep sleep.

'Cotaru... Good night...'

Alastair heard that. He struggled to get up, but he could. Carefully, he dragged himself out of the house he no longer remembered. As he did, he heard the yell of the uncle he won't remember, beginning his fight against the father he no longer knows. He then ran to London, which was close, and started a new life with Mana.

Asur, though, laid dormant until Allen- Alastair -finally synced fully with her.

CC opened his eyes, tears running down his face.

He wasn't actually a he.

He was a she.

One of the elite Innocence, Lady Asur was also one of the eldest. She had the pleasure of meeting the fabled 'Heart of Innocence'. All of those freedoms, but the poor woman never learned the fate of Cotaru.

She never learned that he died protecting her.

Goodbye...


	7. Notice

**Dear people,**

**I am putting this story on hiatus for a little while until I finish the prequels. Please read them!**

**The Fourteenth's Song**

**God's Only Children**

**Innocent**

**Sorry for inconvenience!**


End file.
